criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Yann Toussaint
Yann Toussaint is the Forensic Expert of the Pacific Bay Police Department. Profile As a forensic expert of African-American heritage, Yann, aged 45, is in charge of all physical and clinical forensics in the Pacific Bay PD. He has long salt-and-pepper hair, brown eyes, and a dark gray beard. As the Forensic Expert, Yann wears a standard lab coat with a pocket on the left which consists of a forceps and a forensic brush. Underneath the lab coat, he wears an earth green t-shirt with a leaf green oak tree designed on it. Other than that, he wears a golden ring on his ring finger, a beaded necklace around his neck, and another beaded bracelet on his left hand. Besides that, it is known that Yann's favourite animal is seahorse and that his favourite food is Tandoori Chicken. He is also known to be kind, secretive, and a globetrotter of sorts. Furthermore, Yann knows mechanics and often consumes candy apples. Notable Events of Criminal Case What Dies Beneath Yann wanted to know the player a bit more following the arrest of Mighty Pete. As suggested during the oceanic leg of the Additional Investigation, Yann knows scuba diving, a feat he remembered when he saw a whale shark in Thailand. It is during this moment in which the player meets Yann's daughter, Lily, in-person for the first time. Bayou Blood Yann demonstrated some awareness to voodoo magic when he analyzed a voodoo paper that couldn't be psychologically analyzed. Later in the case, Yann demonstrated his love and willingness to try out a seafood dish called "gumbo" (a famous dish in Bayou Bleu) as well. There Yann worked with Ignatius Dupree to ensure a positive impact in a marital anniversary with his wife Jessica rapidly-approaching in the game. Yann and the player succeeded in providing rare persimmons Ignatius needed for supplying his customers gumbo, but Ignatius wanted Yann to try the gumbo out before cooking some for the wedding anniversary, something Yann delightfully agreed to. Under the Skin .]] Jessica requested the player to help her find her son, James, who went missing whilst looking at the fireworks in the Chinese Parade which re-opened after Nikolai Kamarov's murder case was solved. Yann took the player on an urgent mission to find James but all they found was a rattle toy at the parade, which eventually led them to Sue Xiong, who admitted she found James and escorted him to the Chinese temple for safety. Yann and the player then headed off to retrieve James from the Chinese temple but only found a drawing of James and Nikolai's son, Andrew Kamarov, during the process. Knowing Sergei Yablokov would be the one to take care of Andrew (following Nikolai's horrendous death), Yann and the player had to talk to Sergei, but Sergei was surprisingly revealed to have taken good care of both James and Andrew, in which James became friends with Andrew. Although Sergei admitted he would not be a good foster parent to Andrew, he honoured Yann's request to take care of Andrew when needed. After the Storm Yann volunteered to introduce Amy Young and the player to Jazz Town as it was his hometown, but the trio was interrupted when local jazz musician Elmer Buttons was found dismembered, turned into musical notes and hung up on tram cables in a street corner. Dealing with "The Puppeteer" Cloudy with a Chance of Murder During the final moments of the case, it was revealed that Yann had a tragic past: Yann's parents (Dominique and Martha Toussaint) were murdered by a serial killer known only as "The Puppeteer" when he was 14 years of age, prompting Yann to move out of Pacific Bay to travel the world for closure but to no avail. Open Wounds Soon after Frank Knight and the player successfully closed Joe Stanford's murder investigation, Yann left his kids into Amy's lap for the time being as he walked out of the station to commit an act of insubordination by interrogating Confederate reenactment actor Stanley Bullock in his bid to bring forth the Puppeteer to justice. Under the Thunderdome Much to Chief Marquez's distaste, Yann would not let go of his investigation on the Puppeteer and was willing to do anything in order to bring forth the Puppeteer to justice, being convinced that the mysterious serial killer was still out there. As his investigation went on, Yann found new leads to aid him into putting the Puppeteer to justice but not without being told by Pacific Bay PD's criminal psychologist Russell Crane about the Puppeteer's modus operandi of killing people with a 14-year old child. To add to Yann's problems, Hugo Mercier told Yann and the player that the Puppeteer would only commit its modus operandi if the 14-year old child had an argument with their parents, in which Yann admitted to the player he had an argument with his parents at the annual Jazz Town Carnival, but never wanted anyone dead in spite of his anger, and swore before the player that he would bring the Puppeteer to justice for countless years of suffering. Of Rats and Men In the hours following the close of Scott Lee Allan's murder investigation, Yann discovered that Freddie Alonzo's (a childhood friend of his) parents were also victims of the Puppeteer, although Chief Marquez pleaded with Yann to drop his quest to bring the Puppeteer to justice. The Eye of the Storm Yann continued his wave of insubordination by writing a letter to the Puppeteer with the alias of the Puppet. The Puppeteer answered to Yann's letter hours later, warning the team that he/she would attend the upcoming Jazz Town Carnival in response to Yann's provocation—signaling trouble in the closing hours of the player's service in Jazz Town. Hanging by a Thread Cabaret dancer Dinah Cooper was murdered by the Puppeteer, transformed into a lifeless human marionette in the Carnival's storage room—marking the notorious serial killer's first murder in a decade during the player's security check with Frank. Chief Marquez ordered Frank and the player to subdue Yann's house after Jessica informed her about the Puppeteer's break-in, and that Yann wasn't himself lately—a sign which suggested Yann went missing. Frank and the player found Dinah's cabaret shoe in Yann's house, which prompted Frank and the player to ship a dust sample from the shoe to Roxie Sparks. Although she was not pleased of having to do Yann's work, Roxie was able to determine that even though Jessica was right about the Puppeteer breaking in the Toussaints, Frank and the player had no choice but to flag Yann as a suspect. .]] Frank politely requested Jessica to text message Yann to report to the station. Yann finally appeared in the station, but upon his arrival, Frank warned Yann the Puppeteer committed their first murder in 10 years in a moment when Yann went AWOL. Furthermore, Frank told Yann that the player found Dinah's shoe in the Toussaints. Yann replied that the Puppeteer did that, but Frank made Yann aware that he and the player would have to treat Yann as a suspect for the time being. Yann was not pleased to hear the news as he firmly believed he was implicated by the serial killer. Frank told Yann to calm down as anger would only show signs of guilt. and the player managed to find a steno pad belonging to Yann.]] Moments after Russell replaced Frank as the player's partner for the remainder of the investigation, the player headed back to the Carnival storage room with Russell. There they found a Pacific Bay Police steno pad which revealed one of the Puppeteer's modus operandi (The Carnival), suggesting Russell to have a discussion with Yann as a suspect since the forensic expert was the only person to be obsessed with the Puppeteer. Russell informed Yann (in the interrogation room) that the player found Yann's steno pad in the Carnival storage room, wondering whether Yann wrote the Puppeteer's modus operandi to himself. Yann explained to Russell that his parents were killed by the Puppeteer during the Jazz Town Carnival, and as Yann dug deeper, he realized that the Carnival would be the only spot the Puppeteer would commit the perfect crime undetected. Russell told Yann that silence made him a suspect, which prompted Yann to erupt in tears. Yann was thankfully proven innocent after a combination of Russell's psychological expertise and the player's physical/forensical real-world clue-finding unearthed the above-mentioned Freddie Alonzo—the Carnival organizer and a childhood friend of Yann's—as the Puppeteer. During Freddie's trial, Yann took some time to inform Freddie that no human being should suffer for treating children poorly, to which Freddie countered that children deserve freedom from their parents' restrictive lives—which confirmed both Yann and Freddie to have differences regarding parents. Freddie ultimately admitted to killing Dominique and Martha Toussaint (Yann's parents) circa 1983, claiming the fact that he had seen Yann get into a verbal fight with his parents during that year's Jazz Town Carnival. Alas the player avenged the death of not just Dominique and Martha Toussaint, but also the death of Freddie's parents, the parents of Audrey (a little girl who was seen in a family picture during the events of Under the Thunderdome), and Dinah Cooper, among the death of numerous other innocent parents over the past three decades. and the player.]] Although Freddie believed to have freed Yann from his parents, Yann felt that Freddie's actions scarred him for the rest of his life. Minutes following Freddie's trial, Yann admitted that serial killers are friendly people on the outside albeit monsters on the inside, and felt that his parents would be proud of the player for finally putting their killer to justice, and took some time to visit his parents' grave after the player repaired an old photo of his parents. Besides that, Frank suggested a trip to White Peaks for Yann and his family to make up for the insubordination and disobedience he committed during the player's duty in Jazz Town. The Final Countdown for the wanton amount of rules he broke, but at the end, respected him as a hero.]] Yann would not tolerate Amy nor the player going back to the station unless he was able to administer a cure for both of them in spite of them stopping Albert Tesla once and for all. Amy managed to find a pack of anti-radiation pills at the control room, but had to allow Yann some time to analyze it. Although the pills expired, Yann was able to use the same ingredients used to create those pills, but he managed to go one better by synthesizing an enhanced version of those pills Greta Meduse bubbled out. Yann allowed Amy and the player to return back to the station, requiring both of them to take the antidote in a welcome. Despite the amount of unprofessionalism, insubordination, head-butting, on-the-job drinking, and rule breaking Frank did as a police officer of the force, Chief Marquez felt Frank deserved a proper funeral styled to the tone of a fallen cop of the force. All Yann knew about Frank was that he often had no respect for Andrea, went against orders, and drank on the job. Despite the amount of times she butted heads, Andrea addressed Frank as a friend before putting the fallen cop to rest by proper burial. A week later, he heard the news that the player was going to join The Bureau, and he thanked them for helping him through his tough times in Jazz Town, saying that they were like part of the family. Personal Life Yann is from Jazz Town. He is married to Jessica Toussaint and the couple have two children together: a son named James and a daughter named Lily. Yann lost his parents when he was just a teenager of 14 years old. Besides that, it is known that Yann knows scuba diving. He also loves adventure and has travelled to various parts of the world, for instance he once claimed that he went to the remains of the Aztec pyramids one time, where he drank some random drinks given by the mute nuns. Analyses As the Forensic Expert of the Pacific Bay Police Department, Yann has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary physical, biological, and/or clinical analyses, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates will vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Yann performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Shark Attack! *Feathers (03:00:00) *Grease (06:00:00) *Strange Creatures (09:00:00) *Blue Substance (15:00:00) Case #2: Death on Wheels *Steering Wheel (03:00:00) *Bent Butterfly Knife (06:00:00) *Residue (15:00:00) *Substance (09:00:00) *Blood Sample (09:00:00) Case #3: What Dies Beneath *Scuba Tank (03:00:00) *Clear Liquid. (12:00:00) *Ice Cubes (09:00:00) *Screwdriver (09:00:00) *Saliva (15:00:00) *Unidentified Chemical Product (06:00:00) *Unknown Shrimp (03:00:00) Case #4: Dead Girl Rolling *Ash (12:00:00) *Brown Substance (09:00:00) *Victim's Bottle (15:00:00) *Green Powder (09:00:00) Case #5: The Ice Queen *Blood Sample (06:00:00) *Unknown Substance (06:00:00) *Fluorescent Substance (09:00:00) *Saliva (09:00:00) Case #6: Bayou Blood *Dried Blood (03:00:00) *Vial Sample (15:00:00) *BBQ Skewer (09:00:00) *Mysterious Paper (09:00:00) *Suspenders (09:00:00) *Powdery Substance (15:00:00) *Blue Seeds (03:00:00) Case #7: Easy Prey *Bottle (03:00:00) *Substance {06:00:00) *Hair Sample (12:00:00) *Stun Gun (09:00:00) *Bullet Case (15:00:00) *Bag of Pills (09:00:00) Case #8: The Root of All Evil *Yellow Liquid (03:00:00) *Powder (06:00:00) *Transparent Liquid (12:00:00) *Threads (15:00:00) Case #9: Death by Moonshine *Transparent Liquid (03:00:00) *Hair (06:00:00) *Blood (15:00:00) *Shirt Button (09:00:00) *Anti-Venom (03:00:00) Case #10: Smoke and Mirrors *Blood (03:00:00) *Leech (09:00:00) *Skin Cells (15:00:00) *Tombstone (09:00:00) *Open Pendant (03:00:00) Case #11: Heartless *Hair Sample (03:00:00) *Bloody Coin (03:00:00) *Red Paper (09:00:00) *Yellow Filaments (09:00:00) Case #12: Payback *Pink Threads (03:00:00) *Pocket Knife (12:00:00) *Blood (15:00:00) *Unknown Liquid (09:00:00) Case #13: Eastern Promises *Cake Crumbs (09:00:00) *Blue Liquid (15:00:00) Case #14: Spineless *Blood Sample (03:00:00) *Jump Rope (12:00:00) *Green Substance (09:00:00) *Ice Pack (15:00:00) Case #15: Murder-Go-Round *Powder (03:00:00) *Pink Substance (06:00:00) *Oily Substance (15:00:00) *Purple Fibers (09:00:00) Case #16: Killing Time *Brown Liquid (06:00:00) *USB Stick (09:00:00) *Food Residue (15:00:00) Case #17: Under the Skin *Powder (03:00:00) *Bloody Gloves (09:00:00) *Skin Sample (09:00:00) *Scalpel (15:00:00) *Blood (09:00:00) Case #18: After the Storm * White Powder (06:00:00) * Victim's Saxophone (15:00:00) * Strange Marks (09:00:00) Case #19: Cloudy with a Chance of Murder * Tainted Blood (06:00:00) * Prescription (09:00:00) * Paintbrush (15:00:00) * Red Substance (09:00:00) Case #20: Open Wounds * Lighter (15:00:00) * White Fibers (09:00:00) Case #21: Under the Thunderdome *Blood Sample (03:00:00) *Bloody String (09:00:00) *Bandana (09:00:00) *Skin Cells (15:00:00) Case #22: Of Rats and Men *Blood (03:00:00) *Prison Shackles (09:00:00) *Rat Bait (15:00:00) *Skin Cells (15:00:00) *Restored Hard Drive (09:00:00) Case #23: The Eye of the Storm *Saliva (00:05:00) *White Pieces (12:00:00) *Blood (09:00:00) *Iron Wire (15:00:00) *Saliva (09:00:00) Case #25: Leap of Death *Engraved Shoe (12:00:00) *Fibers (09:00:00) *Fondue Stick (15:00:00) Case #26: Hearts of Ice * Black Substance (03:00:00) * Yellow Substance (06:00:00) *Red Powder (12:00:00) *Bandage Box (15:00:00) Case #27: Into the Woods * Dark Powder (03:00:00) *Black Chunks (12:00:00) *Safety Poster (09:00:00) *Hair (15:00:00) Case #28: The Hunger Planes * Snowshoes (03:00:00) *White Substance (06:00:00) *Blood (09:00:00) *Flight Controller (09:00:00) *Fingernails (15:00:00) Case #29: The White Peaks Project *Fibers (03:00:00) *Stained Notebook (06:00:00) *Blood (09:00:00) *Hair (15:00:00) Case #30: The End of the Night *Threads (09:00:00) *DNA (09:00:00) *Fibers (09:00:00) *Skin Cells (15:00:00) Case #31: The Young and the Lifeless *White Substance (09:00:00) *Black Fragments (09:00:00) *Convertible Cleaner (15:00:00) Case #32: Once Upon a Crime *Bloody Blister Pack (09:00:00) *Bloody Glass Shards (12:00:00) Case #33: Wild Wild Death *Work Gloves (12:00:00) *Blue Gel (09:00:00) *Yellow Liquid (15:00:00) Case #34: Murdertown *Grey Powder (12:00:00) *Clear Liquid (15:00:00) Case #35: Star Crime *Acid (03:00:00) *Powder (09:00:00) *Glove (15:00:00) Case #36: Deadly Legacy *Lion (15:00:00) *Pink Substance (09:00:00) *Padlock (09:00:00) *DNA (15:00:00) *Hairs (09:00:00) Case #37: The Ship of Dreams *Black Grains (03:00:00) *Bloody Card (09:00:00) *Liquid Sample (15:00:00) Case #38: Dead Carpet *Victim's Card (06:00:00) *Cigarette Case (09:00:00) *Blood Sample (15:00:00) Case #39: Road to Nowhere *Brown Substance (12:00:00) *Blood (15:00:00) *Chemistry Book (09:00:00) Case #40: Temple of Doom *Hair (09:00:00) *Clear Substance (09:00:00) *Blood (15:00:00) Case #41: The Seeds of Death *Blood (03:00:00) *Unknown Substance (06:00:00) * Piece of Plastic (15:00:00) * Feathers (09:00:00) Case #42: Crystal Death * Strange Powder (09:00:00) * Machete (15:00:00) * Blue Gel (09:00:00) Case #43: Dead Space * Strange Paste (03:00:00) * Weird Plant (12:00:00) * Substance (15:00:00) * Red Dust (09:00:00) * Strange Liquid (09:00:00) Case #44: The Ties That Bind * Pink Substance (06:00:00) * Molotov Cocktail (15:00:00) * Blue Substance (09:00:00) Case #45: No Place Like Home * Book Page (03:00:00) * Blood (12:00:00) * Blood (15:00:00) * Piece of Glass (09:00:00) Case #46: Smart Money * Black Substance (03:00:00) * Golden Liquid (09:00:00) Case #47: Uncivil Rights * Robotic Arm (06:00:00) * Substance (12:00:00) * Key (09:00:00) Case #48: Blood in the Blender * White Powder (03:00:00) * Brown Substance (12:00:00) * Blood (15:00:00) * Strange Drawings (09:00:00) Case #49: Immortal Sin * Green Substance (03:00:00) * White Substance (06:00:00) * Prescription (12:00:00) * Bag of Blood (09:00:00) * Unknown Substance (09:00:00) * Hand Weight (15:00:00) * Jelly Fish (06:00:00) Case #50: Programmed To Kill * Brown Substance (06:00:00) * Test Tubes (06:00:00) Case #51: Killer Takes All * Ladybug Jewel (03:00:00) * Yellow Powder (06:00:00) * Blood (15:00:00) * Sapphire Gem (09:00:00) Case #52: Death at the Circus * White Powder (03:00:00) * Plaster Mold (09:00:00) * White Substance (09:00:00) * Red Substance (15:00:00) Case #53: Death by Martini * Glove (09:00:00) * Karaoke Microphone (06:00:00) * Yellow Powder (09:00:00) * Champagne Glass (15:00:00) Case #54: Blood Diamond * Turntable (06:00:00) * Yellow Powder (15:00:00) * Practice Target (09:00:00) Case #55: No Honor Among Thieves * Orange Substance (06:00:00) * Glass Eyes (12:00:00) * Glove (15:00:00) Case #56: A Killer Among Us * Unknown Substance (03:00:00) * Gold Coin (12:00:00) * Graph Annotations (12:00:00) * Lipstick (09:00:00) * Whiskey Bottle (09:00:00) * Blood (15:00:00) Case #57: Into the Wastes * Unknown Substance (09:00:00) * Blood (15:00:00) *Fibers (09:00:00) *Blood Vials (09:00:00) Case #58: The Sting of Death * Powder (09:00:00) * Transparent Substance (09:00:00) * Piece Of Plastic (15:00:00) * Yellow Substance (09:00:00) Case #59: The Final Countdown * Police Badge (09:00:00) * Fibers (15:00:00) * Black Substance (09:00:00) * Anti-Radiation Pills (06:00:00) Gameplay As of 11 February 2015, the player may choose Yann to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Pacific Bay case) and provide hint bonuses. He is available as a 5-hint partner. (Note that this feature is only available on the mobile version of the game.) Trivia *Yann's surname "Toussaint" could be a French surname. *Yann is one of the main characters who were flagged as a suspect in a case for plausible reasons. *In Yann's teaser (pictured above), his age is billed as 41; however, when he is flagged as a suspect during the finale of Jazz Town, his age is billed as 45. This could possibly be a developer oversight, although it doesn't really seem to be one as the change was most likely made to match Yann's age with one of the killer's attributes—meaning Yann's correct age is officially 45. Case Appearances Gallery Teaser Yann_Toussaint.jpg Screenshots Best_Dad_Ever.png|Yann holding his "Best Dad Ever" mug. YannExcited.png|Happy 1 YT-happy.PNG|Happy 2 YT_-_-1.png|Recounting Yann Toussaint Affectionate.PNG|Affectionate Yann_Fantasizing.png|Fantasizing Yann Toussaint Determined.PNG|Determined YT_-_-2.png|Sad 1 Yann - Case 112-1.png|Sad 2 Yann - Case 112-2.png|Nervous Yann - Case 88-1.png|Sweating Yann Toussaint Angry.PNG|Angry YannInfuriated.png|Infuriated Yann Toussaint Winking.PNG|Winking YT.png|Check It YannSeriousScuba.png|Yann donning a scuba gear. Yann Shocked.PNG|Shocked Yannonthephone.png|On the phone. Yann - Case 113-1.png|On the phone, thinking. Yann - Case 114-2-1.png|Ditto. Yann - Case 113-3.png|On the phone, shocking. Yann - Case 113-5-1.png|On the phone, infuriated. Yann - Case 114-1-1.png|On the phone, confident. Yann - Case 113-6-1.png|On the phone, nervous. Yann - Case 113-4-1.png|On the phone, sad. Yann - Case 113-7-1.png|On the phone, weeping. Yann Worried.PNG|Worried Yann Compassionate.PNG|Compassionate Yann-AppC18.png|Yann without his lab coat. Yann Toussaint Stumped.PNG|Stumped Yannshowing.png|Showing a Daily Dawn newspaper. YannCrying.png|Heartbroken yanncrying.png|Sobbing yannintears.png|Weeping Already_Analyzed.png|Yann's lab render. YTasinC80.png|Yann, as seen during the prime investigation of Hanging by a Thread. YannMugshot.jpg|Yann's mugshot. Jessica_Toussaint.png|Jessica Toussaint, Yann's wife. LilyLeadImg.png|Lily Toussaint, Yann's daughter. James-LeadImage.png|James Toussaint, Yann's son. Young_Yann.png|A photo of Yann as he was at the age of 14. yannpartner.png|The player may choose Yann to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Pacific Bay case) and provide hint bonuses. ComingSoonPacBayCrew.png|Yann (top right) in the "Coming Soon" window as more Pacific Bay cases are being added. PB Coming Soon Android.jpg|Yann (far right) on the Coming Soon window as more cases for Pacific Bay are being added. YannReload.png|Although not a tech expert, Yann will try to help validate your score in the event of tech difficulties in loading. Yann sorry something went wrong.PNG|Yann in another error pop-up. Promotional Stills Happy_New_Year_2015.jpg|Happy New Year 2015! Yann - Friday Crime Fact 1040307.jpg|Yann featuring in "Friday Crime Fact" promo. yann.jpg|Happy Father's Day! YannFreeEnergy.jpg|Yann in an "Extra Energy" daily gift promo. 20150626-10 Million Daily Players.jpg|"10 Million Daily Players!" Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pacific Bay PD Personnel Category:Lab Personnel Category:Suspects